Sam's Payback
by American Honey for me
Summary: Sam is trying to get back at Rachel Slocum.
1. Sam's Plot

Sam's Payback

Samantha Forster thought as she rode on the bus to school. She was thinking about Rachel Slocum's newest ploy on her. Last week, Rachel had tripped her in the hallway at lunchtime, which made Sam drop her lunch on the floor. She was thinking of all the things she could do, but dropping them all out of her list. "Sam?" Sam's best friend Jennifer Kenworthy's voice cut through her thoughts. "Sam, the bus is at the school." "Hmm," said Sam. She would think about it later. Sam went to her homeroom before the bell even rang.

Later, at lunchtime, before Rachel could trip her again, Sam sat down to eat her lunch with Jen. Just then, Rachel came sauntering down the aisle to where Sam was. She had a plate of food in her hands and a drink to go along with it. Sam was not surprised when Rachel slammed it on her head. However, she said, "Rachel, what are you going to eat now? Are you going to starve now because you have no food? I would have given you mine if you had not slammed yours on my head." Rachel had a smirk on her face and said, "Oh, I am so sorry! I did not see you there with all that food on your head. I thought this was the trashcan. Excuse me." With a sly smile, Rachel walked away. Sam's thoughts were spinning in her head. _Who does she think she is?_ Sam thought to herself. _Oh, right! Rachel Slocum, that is who she thinks she is,_ Sam thought.

After school, Sam was in River Bend's barn, grooming Ace, thinking about what she could do to payback Rachel, and she did not notice that Jake had walked in. "How was school today?" Jake asked. "Not bad, excepting that Rachel dumped her food on my head, it was great." "Okay," Jake said with a frown. _It seems today that Jake does not want to talk, but on the other hand, he never does! _Sam thought to herself.

At dinner, Sam told Gram and Dad what happened. "Lord, when is that man ever going to teachthat girl some manners?" Sam snorted. "Gram, he's Linc _Slocum. _He's never going to teach her manners, because he doesn't even care what she does." Gram sighed. "I just wish she would not be like that." Sam thought to herself, _Well Gram, it is never going to happen because Rachel hates me already more than anybody on this earth, so just stop worrying and let it be. _Then Sam smirked because she knew if she ever said that, Gram would be on her way to the Slocum Mansion going 60 MPH in her Buick. On the other hand, perhaps she would not go at this time, but maybe tomorrow...

That night in her bed, Sam thought of the perfect idea. Humiliate Rachel in front of Rachel's new boyfriend! However, how was she going to do that? Rachel _was_ with him most of the time, until football season started, and he went to go practice, but Sam knew when he came around, sometimes at lunch, maybe after school. Therefore, she would have to find them in the lunch hour or after school, without missing the bus to go home. Sam sighed and turned on her right side to see that it was midnight. _Zanzibar, _Sam thought. She wanted to know how he was doing, but she fell asleep before getting up and walking to the river.

The next day was a Friday, and Sam knew what she had to do to get back to Rachel. All she had to do was get the help of Jen and maybe from Jake. And maybe some props.


	2. Rachel's Embarrassment

Sam's Payback

Samantha Forster thought as she rode on the bus to school. She was thinking about Rachel Slocum's newest ploy on her. Last week, Rachel had tripped her in the hallway at lunchtime, which made Sam drop her lunch on the floor. She was thinking of all the things she could do, but dropping them all out of her list. "Sam?" Sam's best friend Jennifer Kenworthy's voice cut through her thoughts. "Sam, the bus is at the school." "Hmm," said Sam. She would think about it later. Sam went to her homeroom before the bell even rang.

Later, at lunchtime, before Rachel could trip her again, Sam sat down to eat her lunch with Jen. Just then, Rachel came sauntering down the aisle to where Sam was. She had a plate of food in her hands and a drink to go along with it. Sam was not surprised when Rachel slammed it on her head. However, she said, "Rachel, what are you going to eat now? Are you going to starve now because you have no food? I would have given you mine if you had not slammed yours on my head." Rachel had a smirk on her face and said, "Oh, I am so sorry! I did not see you there with all that food on your head. I thought this was the trashcan. Excuse me." With a sly smile, Rachel walked away. Sam's thoughts were spinning in her head. _Who does she think she is?_ Sam thought to herself. _Oh, right! Rachel Slocum, that is who she thinks she is,_ Sam thought.

After school, Sam was in River Bend's barn, grooming Ace, thinking about what she could do to payback Rachel, and she did not notice that Jake had walked in. "How was school today?" Jake asked. "Not bad, excepting that Rachel dumped her food on my head, it was great." "Okay," Jake said with a frown. _It seems today that Jake does not want to talk, but on the other hand, he never does! _Sam thought to herself.

At dinner, Sam told Gram and Dad what happened. "Lord, when is that man ever going to teachthat girl some manners?" Sam snorted. "Gram, he's Linc _Slocum. _He's never going to teach her manners, because he doesn't even care what she does." Gram sighed. "I just wish she would not be like that." Sam thought to herself, _Well Gram, it is never going to happen because Rachel hates me already more than anybody on this earth, so just stop worrying and let it be. _Then Sam smirked because she knew if she ever said that, Gram would be on her way to the Slocum Mansion going 60 MPH in her Buick. On the other hand, perhaps she would not go at this time, but maybe tomorrow...

That night in her bed, Sam thought of the perfect idea. Humiliate Rachel in front of Rachel's new boyfriend! However, how was she going to do that? Rachel _was_ with him most of the time, until football season started, and he went to go practice, but Sam knew when he came around, sometimes at lunch, maybe after school. Therefore, she would have to find them in the lunch hour or after school, without missing the bus to go home. Sam sighed and turned on her right side to see that it was midnight. _Zanzibar, _Sam thought. She wanted to know how he was doing, but she fell asleep before getting up and walking to the river.

The next day was a Friday, and Sam knew what she had to do to get back to Rachel. All she had to do was get the help of Jen and maybe from Jake. And maybe some props.

Sam walked to the school bus stop, thinking about all the information she had gotten about Rachel's boyfriend.


End file.
